The Good That Men Do
Introduction (blurb) Pax Galactica. Enemies become allies. Old secrets are at last revealed. Long-held beliefs and widely accepted truths are challenged. Man turns to leisurely pursuits. In this golden age, two old friends are drawn together. They seek to understand, and wonder how what they have long believed, what they have been taught was never so. Over two hundred years ago, the life of one of Starfleet’s earliest pioneers came to a tragic end, and Captain Jonathan Archer, the legendary commander of Earth’s first warp five starship, lost a close friend. Or so it seemed for many years. But with the passage of time, and the declassification of certain crucial files, the truth about that fateful day—the day that Commander Charles “Trip” Tucker III didn’t die—could finally be revealed. Why did Starfleet feel it was necessary to rewrite history? And why only now can the truth be told? Characters Regulars Jonathan Archer • Travis Mayweather • Nog • Phlox • Malcolm Reed • Hoshi Sato • Jake Sisko • Charles Tucker III • T'Pol Others Ehrehin • Sam Gardner • Harris • Jhamel • Donna O'Neill • Tinh Hoc Phuong • Porthos • Shran • Sopek • Theras • T'Pau Referenced only Clark • Dax • Jadzia Dax • Diressa • Douglas • Azeni Korena • Elena Kemper • Garab • George Casey • Nelson Kemper • Odo • Selma Guitierrez • Palmieri • Rom • Benjamin Sisko • Surak • Elizabeth T'Les Tucker • T'Les • Vic Fontaine References Starships and vehicles Enterprise (NX-01) ( ) • Romulan Bird-of-Prey • Bird-of-Prey Locations Andoria • Adigeon Prime • Earth • Rigel X • Vulcan Deep Space 9 • AR-558 Races and Culture Aenar • Andorian • Coridanite • Denobulan • Ferengi • Human • Orion • Reman • Rihannsu • Romulan • Vulcan Augment • Betazoid • Changeling • Founder • Skorr Governments and organizations *Andorian Empire - Andorian Imperial Guard *Coalition of Planets - Coalition Council *Confederacy of Vulcan - Vulcan Council *People's Republic of Coridan *Romulan Star Empire - Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire • Imperial Fleet of the Romulan Star Empire • Ejhoi Ormiin *United Earth - United Earth Starfleet • MACOs • Section 31 *United Rigel Colonies Other Battle of Cardassia • Chief Technologist • Coalition Compact • Coalition of Planets • daeinos aehallh • Dominion War • Eugenics Wars • First Consul of the Romulan Star Empire • fvheisn • khaidoa • Operation Return • Orion Syndicate Economic Protocols • Shelthreth Information * This is Andy Mangels' & Michael A. Martin's longest book to date with a wordcount of around 121,000 words and over fifty chapters. *An excerpt from this novel was published in issue 131 of the Star Trek Magazine. * There is a reference to the events of the DS9 Relaunch, in that Jake and Nog say 2376 was an interesting year, as well as 2377. * Numerous species are mentioned that Earth has not encountered yet. Mention is made of a Betazoid wedding and rumours that speak of the Skorr. * Section 31 makes reference of their knowledge of the Mirror Universe. Related Stories *''ENT'' episode: Kir'Shara ; Shows the reformation of the Vulcan government after exposing V'Las's ambitions. The book makes reference to loyalists from V'Las's government that Minister T'Pau is attempting to remove. *''ENT'' episode: The Aenar ; Introduction of Admiral Valdore and his plot to use telepresence drones to destabilize the Coalition of Planets by using telepathic Aenar to remotely control Romulan ships. *''ENT'' episode: Terra Prime ; Reference to Elizabeth T'Les Tucker and the relationship developed between Charles Tucker III and Commander T'Pol. *''ENT'' episode: These Are the Voyages... ; Final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise which shows Charles Tucker III dying. Connections * | nextdate1=Imzadi | }} Category:ENT Novels